


library days

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [14]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	library days

The dust motes danced in the early morning sun as it streamed through the library window finally settling on John as he cleaned his gun. This was the best part of Harold’s day. Harold could sit for hours, mesmerized by John’s hands as he watched John manipulate the parts, pushing and pulling, rubbing and cleaning, until he ultimately made the leap to everything else John could do with his hands and had. Harold could feel himself getting warm at the thoughts going through his mind. Just then John stopped, looked up and with a smirk said “Harold, are you blushing”?


End file.
